


Sherlollipops - Catlock

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, cat!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr anonymous asked: Catlock not letting his wife leave for work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Catlock

He curls around her, his soft fur covering as much of her body as possible, the rumbling purr in his chest calculated to soothe Molly into further relaxing. “Call in,” he mumbles, his rough tongue dabbing at the back of her neck, his claws lightly extending and scraping against the tender flesh of her hips where he grasps her.

Molly swats at him and turns to give him a mock glare. “No, Sherlock, you know I have an important autopsy today. No playing hookey.” She gives him a sly grin. “I’ll grab a ball of yarn from Mrs. Hudson for you to play with…uh, I mean, experiment on, how’s that?”

He nips her neck in punishment for her flippant attitude, then grumbles and flops on his back when she wiggles out of his embrace. “The autopsy is boring, just some hospital official poisoned by his wife. Anyone can do it.” He peers at her hopefully. “Sanjay can do it?”

She shakes her head, unable to hide her affectionate grin. “No, Sherlock, Sanjay’s on holiday. Besides, Mike asked me specifically to do it. But,” she adds when he looks as if he still intends to pounce on her, “if you behave, then I’ll bring you home any excess organs to actually experiment on. Deal?”

"Deal," he finally growls before curling up in a ball and grooming the back of his hand as if it is the only thing he ever intended to do this morning. Molly grins and shakes her head, then heads off to the bathroom. He’d always been a cat, long before he was actually genetically altered into a humanoid one, just one of the many, many reasons she loves him.


End file.
